Mini Golf Zone
Golf is a four letter word June 5th 2015 was an exciting day for Bushwhacker2 as they added the fast paced and riveting game of mini golf to its vast array of quests and events. You can read Codename's blog about it here. For those players whose yards were literally filled with mini golf items, you can now place them into your own huge golf area and make a mini golf haven for both yourselves and your friends to play on. (Thus far you have to play alone on game sites but the future looks bright for being able to join your Bushwhacky golf pals!) Golf Zone Prerequisites: Ranch, Lumber Mill Speaking to Gilmore, located by the Lumber-mill in The Commons, you will have many choices of how you wish to play. I'd like to go to my own mini golf course: Takes you to your own area when you can design a mini golf course in build mode. Be sure to add embellishments to customize your course area, like stepping stones, arrows, signs and make it your own! Players will rate your course on playability as well as design, so make it spectacular and fun! The top rated courses include a few developer's as well, but quite a few players had extraordinary courses set up on the very first day! You really should visit them and give it a go! HAVE FUN fellow mini-golf whackians! I 'd like to visit someone else's mini golf course: I'd like to visit a random mini golf course: Takes you to any available BW game site course I'd like to visit a top-rated mini golf course: Takes you to the list of 5 star and top rated BW courses Actually, I would like to visit my own mini golf course: Takes you back to your own course I want to know more about mini golf What items can I decorate my mini golf area with: select ranch items, a store and inventory golf pieces I'd like to go golfing now: Takes you to the golf area selections Neat I'll be back later: Closes the dialogue window Hints: Playing: Enter the first hole where you see the golf putter, balls and flag one. Click, and a circle with an arrow appear. When the arrow points to the area you wish to hit the ball, click again. (or click hold click) Release the ball using the intensity shown in the pie grid. The closer to you, the shorter the putt. (WAY easier to say than to actually do... so practice) Once you complete playing a course, you have the ability to enter your stats to be saved and an option to rate the course Be sure to rate other players courses when you leave! Building: Be sure to leave your mini golf course closed until you are ready (leave default red x) so it is not low rated The Pot of Gold gold piece is an obstacle, not a hole, so you need to buy a flag and hole piece to finish that particular one. The ball jumps out of the hole on that piece and can send it back to you or nearer the hole with the flag. It is important to set up your course and play it before opening to assure its playability, so you do not get down rated. Remember that you can change the direction of pieces to fit them together, so that you use what you have available, rather than buying parts to fit. (circular arrow, bottom right in build) Plan it on paper to help ease frustration later. Use stepping stones or tiles to make paths to show people which section of the course they are to play next. Once your course is complete, open it to others by clicking on the "let other people play" line. (green check) Doing so means the square by the visit other players line on Amicus Isle is now green, and anyone can come play your course and rate it!